A Soft Triumph
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Based on the book The Triumph of the Scarlet Pimpernel: Sequel to 'Into the Fire' Little Eve is growing up, and doing so there are a lot more challenges like having Percy for a father...and trying to stay alive for him.
1. On Our Backs

_**Authors Notes: Just cause someone just reviewed me and said something nice. Heres a new story :D. Thank you for the reviews. I'd love to hear more.  
**_

* * *

_**A Soft Triumph  
**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**On our backs**_

_**4 years later**_

_ The wind was crisp, but warm. The leaves on the trees were bronzing in the cold weather. Winter was drawing ever nearer, and the life that Eve had been brought into was slowly becoming whole. _

_ Demon rounded the bend at full speed, and Percy's horse Valiant came in quickly behind hers. Both horses fighting to be first. Demons black hide was blinding in the sunlight. Percy wasn't sure how Eve got the horses hide to shine like it did, but he had wished she would do the same to his horse. _

_"Come on papa!" Eve egged Percy on who laughed loudly as he kicked Valiant into motion. _

_"You think you can beat me?" He asked as Valiant pulled ahead. _

_"Well we've already left the others behind." Eve said and turned to look at her father for a moment seeing the crowd at the finish line. "I hate to tell you this father. But I've been lying this whole time." She said and giggled as Percy seemed confused by this. _

_"How do you mean?" _

_"I've only been pushing him a little." Eve said and gave Demon one last kick before he shot off ahead by a horse length at least. _

_"Oh you little minx!" He laughed only to look on in horror as Eves horse missed his footing and she was thrown. _

Eve sat up in bed and looked around her room. Sweat beading on her forehead and tears ran down her face. The scream that had escaped her she hoped was unheard. Her father had been distant of late and she didn't want to take up his time with her mother who was heavy with child.

But there it was...those ever faithful foot falls as the door swung open and Percy ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked his hand resting on her forehead.

"I'm alright...was just a stupid dream." She said and looked up at him as he nodded. He had only been home for a few days having been called to Paris on some 'official matters' which was probably something to do with his 'business.' He however planned to stay home till Margeurite had there child.

"Is mom alright? Did I wake her?" She asked Percy shook his head.

"No but whats happening has been weighing heavily on her. Your nightmares are growing in intensity, and its worrying her. Do you remember what happened?" Percy asked. Eve nodded and sat up.

"We were racing...Demon lost his footing and threw me...I woke up before I hit the ground." Eve said and looked up when she heard something like a gasp from Percy as he ran his hands over hers. She took his and squeezed it softly.

"Like I said...just a dream. Nothing...Nothings wrong."

"Are you afraid that this baby is going to take up your time with us?"

"No...thats not it. I plan to help out as much as you do Papa." Eve said and looked down at her hand in his. Its true, that wasn't the problem.

"Thats a good girl." He said kissing her forehead. "If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen...hiding..." He said and chuckled when Eve shook her head.

"Why are you hiding?" Eve asked and stood up seeing the sun peak over the tree tops.

"Making your mother her favorite breakfast." He said and walked back out again. Eve looked in the mirror and then stopped grabbing her fathers wrist before he walked out.

"What is it sweetheart." He noticed that her face had turned a different shade of pale. He then saw it too...blood. Although he just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "I'll go wake your mother...she'll explain this better then me." He said and walked out. Eve swallowed hard and looked down at the blood on the bed. Once again, she's pulled her mother from sleep.

Her mother could be heard talking to her father as she walked into the room.

"Out Percy, this is womanly stuff." She said and pushed the man who put up his hands, waved at his daughter, and left the room to the ladies of his house.

"I'm sorry." Eve whispered looking at her mother who shook her head.

"There isn't anything to be sorry about. Its not like you did this intentionally my love. Now...lets get you out of those cloths, and I'll show you what you need to do." She said and pulled the rope by the bedside.

A lady walked in moments later with a bowl with hot water. Apparently Percy already informed them as to what was needed.

"My Lady breakfast is being prepared as we speak, the young lady will be tended to. Now go eat!" The woman said. She had been sent in to replace Coraline. This woman was a little more forceful, but was very loyal to the case.

"Oh dear one...another dream?" And obviously a little more understanding then the last. Her deep red hair drifted well past her waste line, and her bright green eyes were just as bright this morning as they were the day before.

A few moments later Eves bed was striped of its sheets and she was clean and in her warmer dress. A light green, and brown which seemed to suite her colors. Long gone was her childish favorites. Even the bear she loved so much sat in a rocking chair in the corner.

The first year was a trial, specially with her misunderstandings of the noble ways, and her fathers desire to go from London to Paris often to save people from there untimely deaths. She viewed her father as a hero and never voiced her opinion about him leaving her and her mother behind at the manor without him. She would occasionally see any one of his Lieutenants and they would send her fathers love and wishes. Even on occasions giving her gifts from afar.

One night...when he came home to spend time with his ladies did something more drastic happen that caused Eve to tell of her concerns...since then she hadn't spoken of it. 'You leave us both alone to fend for ourselves! What would you do if you came home and we weren't here?' The wound creating words were instantly regretted, but never apologized for. She refused to apologize for something she meant to say. But it doesn't stop her from feeling bad about it. Since then, she had been troubled. It got worse when Percy announced that his beloved wife was with child and to be born in the beginning of Winter. With this so near...

She closed her eyes and then looked in the mirror in front of herself. She was already starting to get a womanly figure. She hoped this revolution was almost over...that way her father could retire, and care for his family like a normal noble.

She quietly walked out of her room and into the hallway where she could hear talking from the dining room. She knew who was in there, because he was suppose to be here. She walked past the dining hall where they were and out into the lounge. She wasn't to hungry, and she wanted to go riding.

_Inside the Manor_

"You don't think she's jealous of the baby do you Percy?" Margeurite asked looking around at the man she adored.

"No I asked her last night, she seemed to be surprised at the mention of such a notion." He said sitting down next to his wife and ran his fingers over the rather large bump on her waste. She sighed putting her head on his shoulder as he did so. It seemed to calm the child down.

"Well I'm sure she'll love being a sister." Percy said sitting back looking up as Lord Dewhurst walked into the room.

"I never knew your daughter could ride so...elegantly." He said motioning to the stables.

"Riding? But I only just left her in her room." Margeurite said looking out the door to see Eve riding along down a horse trail.

"I think...I know whats wrong with her." Percy said and walked out of the room. "Stay with Lady Blakeney Tony...she doesn't need to be alone right now." He said and kissed Margeurite on the forehead. He ran from the room toward the stables.

"Tony...do you think...Eve has started to resent us?"

"Good Lord Milady...why would she do a thing like that?" Tony asked seeing Percy riding half saddle out of the stables.

"She doesn't like Percy leaving us alone. I think it has something to do with her abandonment issues." She said and looked around at Tony who didn't have anything to say about this. For a long moment Tony seemed very distant.

"Shes afraid somethings going to happen to him, and leave you all alone?" He asked and looked around at trail Percy disappeared down.

"Yes...its a fear of my own too, I just take it better then she does. She's only 12 Tony." Margeurite said and ran her hand down her swollen stomach before walking back to the table for an apple.

"Well...I guess she'll have to learn. I don't suspect this will continue on forever Milady...but I still don't see an end to all this." Tony said and put another pillow behind Margeurite.


	2. Star Shine

_**Authors Notes: Alright the reason why I have this as chapters beyond one is cause its a sequel. If you haven't read Into the Fire yet...do it. Or you won't understand whats going on.  
**_

* * *

_**A Soft Triumph  
**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Stars shine**_

Percy could hear the soft humming coming from his daughter. He looked toward the pond they normally ice skated on. Eve was sitting by the shore throwing rocks into the pond letting the splash echo through the small valley.

All at once Percy heard hooves beats and half a dozen horses rode toward her. Percy ran forward and picked up his daughter. Eve gasped when she clung to her father. She couldn't really hide in his arms like she used to, but she did feel his arms close around her as she heard a gun shot echo through the trees, the grips on her loosened greatly and she felt that familiar feeling of falling.

Eve screamed when she looked on her father, blood was slowly coming from a wound in his side.

"Papa!" She screamed being pulled along by someone. She didn't know who. Soon enough there were gun fire coming from everywhere.

"Get the girl out of here! Our job is done, the Pimpernel is dead." Oh those words. How they shocked the young lady to no end. Her fears were realized, such a heart breaking, and numbing fear that caused her to just blank out. She didn't want to fear, she didn't want to feel, the sights around her were nulled, even the slowly falling snow wouldn't quench her desire to see just one more minute with her father.

She should have went to breakfast like a good girl. She should have been a good girl and sat down and spoke to her parents calmly about her fears.

If she hadn't of came outside to think, then her father would still be alive, and he wouldn't have left her mother, and sibling alone...husbandless...fatherless...and now sisterless.

She was thrown on the back of a horse and carried away to...who knows where.

_A Moment Later_

"Sir Percy!" It was the ground guards. The one hired to keep an eye on Eve. He stopped short and skidded across the wet grass. "Sir Percy...can you hear me?" He called. He heard a groan and Percy's eyes opened a bit.

"Eve...wheres...wheres my bow?" He asked looking around feeling the ground where she should have been. Safely in his arms. She was gone.

"Bow Milor'?" The man asked looking around for a bow and arrow.

"My Eve...my daughter where?" He turned his head to see the last horse turn the corner. "Eve?" A single tear ran down his cheek as his eyes grew heavy again.

_A Few Days Later_

Eve opened her eyes and looked around the room that was presented to her. She hadn't gotten up to eat, drink, much less put on better clothing. Every so often a guard would go past the very lavishly furnished room.

"Are you sure you saw him die?" She knew that voice, oh that cursed voice that kept her prisoner for a long time within the confines of Paris. So it was her guess that it was there that she was imprisoned once again. Why they still needed her was beyond her. Why didn't they just kill her, or were they going to make her suffer before finally killing her?" She wondered as she played with the seam on the covers.

"Ah your awake then?" She jumped when the guard walked in and sat a plate of what looked like soup, bread, and water down for her. She looked up at the guard before looking back down at her feet.

"You should eat you know...this stuffs what I made see. Its good." He said and smiled at her.

"Eating is for people who haven't killed someone." Eve said and looked back down at her dress, there were a few tears in it, probably gained from her transport.

"Killed someone, who can someone so young as you kill?" He asked and walked forward. Eve looked up at the guard.

"Its my fault my father is dead. Now if you don't mind...I'd like to be alone." Eve whispered and pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. The guard took one more look at the child, shrugged and left the room.

"She ain't eattin again!" He called.

"Let her starve to death...thats up to her." Chauvelin said and looked into the room. "Its less of whats going to happen to her." He said. Eve stood up grabbed the bowl of soup and threw it at him. A tomato ran down Chauvelins chest and hit his boot.

"Then get it over with Chauvelin. I don't care what happens to me. I deserve it." Eve said and ran her fingers over her face and burst into tears. Chauvelin chuckled and waved his hand at his shirt.

"Let her wallow...three days from now...she'll die as a traitor to the Republic." He said and walked out of the room.


	3. Once More

_**Authors Notes: Fear not...I am ahead by two chapters...wait...make that three :D  
**_

* * *

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Once More**_

Percy's eyes opened a bit as he saw the sun shining through the window. He slowly looked around the room. There were bloody bandages over his bedside, and the ache in his side told him what happened by the pond was real and not a dream. That dull memory of the men driving away with his daughter. He had to get up and out of there. He needed to get to Paris...he wanted his daughter back.

Margurite opened the door and looked in seeing Percy awake. Her stomach still swollen, and she looked as if she were going to fall over any minute now. She looked that big to how small she was. Although to Percy...everyone was small.

"Percy!" She dropped the clothing she had in her hands and laughably ran over to him. This got a little chuckle out of Percy in spite of what was going on. "Are you alright, would you like me to fetch the doctors? Are you in pain?" She asked pulling the blanket from him to look at his wound to make sure he didn't stretch it or pop a stitch.

"No...no I'm alright my love. How long have I been out?" Percy asked. "To long...far to long Percy. Sir Andrew has been running things for you. We've only just got word that our daughter is to be executed." She said and ran her fingers over her stomach.

"Its alright...I'm here now. Where are we?" Percy asked. He knew they were at sea, but he didn't know exactly.

"At least an hour out to sea from Paris." Andrew said from the door. "Its good to hear you sir. We all thought you weren't going to make it. When we heard you had been shot...we...well sir we thought the worst." Andrew said and looked around as several men walked into the rooms with chairs and looked up at the man they admired.  
"Do we know where she's being held?" Percy asked Tony stood up and pointed to one of the buildings.

"Yes sir...its a building just here. Its a flower shop...well to be more specific above it." He said and looked around at Hastings who still had his raggedy clothing on from his work in the stables next to the building. His makeshift glasses on his nose. His hair was messy and had things in it.

"I bribed one of the guards. He says that Eve is in self pity sir. She thinks its her fault that you were injured. She hasn't been eating, only sits there, cries, or sleeps." He said and everyone in the room looked down at the floor. Each one saying there silent or verbal prayer about the child they watched Percy fall in love with, and raise. The one who loved and adored there chief in return. Even through all the foppishness or foolish behavior he held toward all the court.

"Oh my poor bow...please don't come unraveled." Percy said and stood up. He wobbled a little bit before standing up.

"I'm going to need cloths."

"And help getting into them. Sir you don't need to be putting yourself into danger after you've lost so much blood." Andrew said and looked around there were soft snoring sounds coming from the seat by the door. Margeurite had fallen asleep.

"Poor girl hasn't had a lick of sleep since the insolent. We've been trying to get her to sleep, but she wouldn't do it. She's scared." Tony said putting his jacket on the ladies shoulders at Percy's request.

"Come we need to get started." Percy said and leaned over the table.

"Are you sure Percy?" Tony asked putting a cup of coffee before his chief.

"Yes Tony, stop fretting over me." He said and took a few swallows of the hot liquid.

_Later on in the evening_

Chauvelin looked at his watch before walking across the street to the flower shop. Within was the child he would watch die in a few more hours. The legacy of the Scarlet Pimpernel would be dead leaving his long time love free to love him as he so wished.

"Why hello there Chamberton." This voice caught him off guard so much that he back stepped a few steps before looking on the face of a man sitting in the corner. The candle shielded his face mostly, but those eyes. They were angry eyes, but the face held a smile.

"Ah good evening Sir Percy, I see you've finally graced us with your presence. I had heard you were dead. I however couldn't pull myself to believe that you were."

"Oh and why is that Chauvelin?" Percy asked reaching into his lengthy coat and brought out a small pouch and pored brandy into a cup and offered it to Chauvelin who took it and swirled it around a bit.

"Because Blakeney...it is I who would be the one to deal the final blow." Chauvelin said drinking the strong brandy in one swallow as Percy drank from the pouch. A soft chuckle rose from Percy's chest.

"I see, how admirable of you Chamberton."

"But I'm sure your not here for a social call or to...get some flowers for Lady Blakeney. So your here for the girl yes?"

"Quite so Chamberton, would you mind releasing her to me? It will save us all a lot of grief." Percy said leaning back against the wall, he was so glad the light in this room was so low or Chauvelin would have been able to see the sweat beading up on his forehead. It took so much effort to just stand there and talk.

"Grief Sir Percy? The only one in the room thats going to be grieving is you."

"Oh?" Percy asked taking another drink from the pouch before fitting it back into his pocket.

"Why yes Sir Percy...you see, your daughter will go all to pieces in front of the crowds." He smiled at the man who stood up his smile all but forgotten and the fact that Chauvelin was now being held off his feet by an angry Percy.

"Percy...if you were to kill me now the men upstairs wouldn't be to happy. You see..if I'm not upstairs at exactly 7...then your whole world comes crashing down anyways." Percy set the man down and leaned in, his whole body dwarfing the man before him. "If I'm not up there on time...exactly on time, your daughter will be shot dead." Percy stood up straight and glared at the man before him, as he stood up to his full height his hair scraped the low ceiling.

"I see...and there is nothing I can do?" Percy asked looking around and out the window.

"Well of course...I want you dead. Moreover...I want to kill you. You've caused me so much pain, there is nothing more that I would like to do is hold you till you stop moving." Chauvelin wrung the air as if it were suppose to be choking someone. "But...I am alone, so you have me at a disadvantage you see."

"Give me a few days to get my affairs in order. I must see my wife, and hopefully...if all goes well I'll see my baby before my ending." Percy said and sighed his shoulders slumped.

"Baby Percy?" Chauvelin asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes...Margeurite is with child." Percy said putting his hat on walking outside the door. "Give me four days time, in which I'll find you and you may do whatever it is you like, whereas you will place my daughter into Sir Andrew Ffoulkes hands at the docks? Agreed?" Percy asked and sighed running his hands over his side. "Of course Percy, I'll be glad to...as long as your dead at my feet."

"Agreed." Percy said quietly before walking out of the building leaving Chauvelin to bask in his minor victory. Soon the lifeless form of Sir Percy would be his.


	4. Stake Out

_**Authors Notes: hello Margeurite: I'm doing this after the novel yes, however I'm also doing differences to include differences and also the way they escape is totally different. So don't pay to much into the book. It ends differently. Also baby Blakeney also needs to be born too ;)  
**_

* * *

_**A Soft Triumph  
**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Stakeout**_

Eve jumped when the door opened and Chauvelin walked in and glared at the girl in front of him.

"Hello there Eve. I haven't spoke to you since you were a little girl." He said and opened the windows. He smiled when he saw Lord Hastings across in the window. He had been told moments ago that several of the league members were kipping it up in the building across the street. He planned on giving them a show they would remember. This would be his last chance to get a good yell out of the demmed man.

He opened another window and smiled when he saw Hastings turn and say something to someone else in the room.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked looking at the man. She had bags under her eyes, and she was about to go to bed.

"Oh I thought you'd want to see something. Do you see that building right across the road from here?" He asked pointing to the wine shop. She nodded and then squinted seeing Tony and Hastings talking fast among themselves only to be pushed aside by Percy. He looked out the window and then leaned out.

"Eve...are you hurt?" He asked, it was late and the curfew had kept everyone out of the streets to avoid anymore un needed riots.

"No Papa...no...I ...I thought you were dead." She said reaching her hands out if she reached out far enough then she could touch his outstretched fingers. Eve gasped when she was grabbed from the other side.

"There...now that you know each other is alive..." He back handed Eve who fell to the floor at the obvious sting.

"Eve!" Percy tried to climb out the window only to be pulled back in by Tony and Hastings.

"No Sir Percy...you wouldn't make that jump!" Tony said hugging his chief trying to use his full weight to keep him there.

"He's hurting her." Percy yelled looking on in fear as he saw Chauvelin kicking and hitting his little girl.

It only lasted a few moments, but those few moments were so bruising to Percys heart that he felt like he were dieing again.

"Let that be a lesson to you Percy. Never ever...touch me like that again." Chauvelin picked up Eve by the dress and let Percy see the almost unconscious face of his daughter. "We'll see you in four days Percy...I hope to see you then. It will be a pity to see that blade slice through this darlings little neck hum?" Chauvelin ran his fingers lightly over Eves neck.

"Eve!" Percy called Eves eyes flickered open for only a moment, but then they rolled again and she fell silent.

"Four days Percy!" Chauvelin said laughing as he closed the windows back up.

_A few hours later_

Despite all the pain running through her body, Eve sat up and looked out the window. She was sure that her Papa, and his followers wouldn't have stayed within the building across the streets. She was right, they were nowhere to be seen. She sighed and closed the window.

"Planning on seeing someone out that window kid?" The man who normally came to give her food, or rather anything else she would need. She looked around and smiled at the man.

"I found out my father is still alive." She said and limped over to the table and picked up the roll and began to eat it with the stew she had been given.

"Well thats good, its nice to see you smile. Was starting to worry about you." He said and looked up with the Captain walked into the room.

"Finally decided to eat then huh? Decided that starving yourself wasn't any good. Doesn't matter to me, you'll die in a few days anyways." The man said and looked around at the man in was cowering away from the man.

"Go get the girl some wine then hum?"

"Oh sir...don't you think wine is to much for a child?" The old man said. The commander looked down at the man and growled.

"Then drink with her you old crone." The man spat and kicked him from the room. The Commander walked over to the girl and picked her up by the strap of her dress.

"You lot think your so special don't you?" He asked. Eve smiled at the man chewing her food as she did.

"I'm adopted sir...used to be a stable boy." She said and giggled. "I am special because Sir Percy chose me." She gasped when her strap broke. She gasped when she was kicked in the stomach. "Hurt me all you want...its not going to change my views about my dad."

"Your adopted remember...he's not your dad. Your a hand me down puppet that does everything that man tells you to...uses his trust against you. I'm sure you'd kill someone for him too." Chauvelin said as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" Eve growled picking herself up off the floor and glared at Chauvelin.

"Well its what he does...he uses his league officers to do the killings for him, and takes the credit for it." Chauvelin said and looked down at the young girl. "Lets everyone elses hands get bloody, and sometimes dies for him."

Eve crossed her arms and sat down in her chair in a huff. "I don't believe you so please stop talking. That man has done great things now will you leave me alone. My foods getting cold." She said and went back to her beef stew.

"Believe what you will...but the League has went from 20 men...to 12 since he started." The face Eve made seemed to satisfy Chauvelin who stood up and walked toward the door. "Where is that damned keeper." He growled and waved him over. "Go help her freshin up. She looks...awful."

"Thanks...dad thinks I'm beautiful." She said and looked at her bowl and sighed. She had forgot...she had wasted it by throwing it on Chauvelin. She looked up at him as he left. "Chauvelin...you got a bit of um...tomato...on your cravat." She said and pointed to it. "Right there..." She said and giggled at his face as it turned red

"What is with Blakeney's and cravats." He growled taking it off and walked over to the girl who stood straight up. The cravat wound around her neck and pulled tightly. Eve tried to pull at the cravat. It wouldn't move, her head began to spin and grow black around the edges.

"Excuse me sir..." Eves eyes looked up at the man in front of her, her eyes spotted those blue eyes. She knew those blue eyes. She reached out to him as suddenly air came rushing back into her when Chauvelin let go of the cravat and leaned over to her.

"Keep the Cravat Eve...Keeper I have had delivered a dress for her to wear. Make sure she puts it on." He said


	5. Must stay

_**Authors Notes: Everytime someone reviews I put up a new chapter :D I just love hearing from people.  
**_

* * *

_**Into the Fire**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Must stay**_

The old keeper leaned over to help Eve off the floor. She knew this 'keeper' was Percy, so she didn't want to give him away.

"Here lets get you in bed then hum?" He said and went to help her up.

"Don't..." She said her head was still spinning. She felt a soft hand under her chin turn her to look at him as he was facing away from the door. Her eyes looked into his bright blue ones.

"Hang on for me." He whispered almost so low she couldn't hear him. She acted like she didn't understand so just pushed him away and Percy stood up walking toward the door. "Here lets get you some more stew hum? That'll warm you up." He said and found himself being held there by a child holding onto his cuff. He looked down seeing the child who had real fear on her face.

"Don't go..." She said not looking up at him. Actually her eyes seemed to wet with tears to see anyone. "They scare me...kick me, slap me...choke me. Please don't leave me alone. Your nice." She said and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Oh child I wasn't leaving just going to get something to fill that tummy with. You haven't been eating." He said "Perhaps some milk too...warm milk will help you sleep hum?" He asked and walked back out. She wanted to follow him, she really did.

_In the Kitchen_

Percy opened the kitchen door and walked over to the stew pot and spooned out more. On the pot next to it was a small pot full of warm milk. He had left it on the cooling burner to warm. He turned and punched the solid table. "Percy?" He looked up to see Tony who was standing guard outside the door.

"He was hurting her Tony. I wanted nothing more then to take Chauvelin and threw him bodily out the window into the streets." Percy said. This was a side of his chief that he never saw. The over protective fatherly side. It was okay, Tony would let him vent. He knew it would only hurt Percy to keep it all in.

"We'll get him Chief...we will. You'll see." He said and motioned to the food. "She eating?" He asked.

"Yes...a little. Till she flung it onto Chauvelin. Oh how spirited my daughter is Tony. She makes me so proud sometimes. But it keeps getting her hurt Tony...killed maybe. So much trust she puts into me. I tried to show her that this was me a moment ago but...she didn't see it."

Tony jumped behind the table when a guard walked in. "We got any whiskey?" He asked and Percy shook his head.

"Well no sir we don't have any whiskey, but we gots some spiced rum." He said and handed the bottle to the man. He thanked the man before leaving. Percy chuckled and looked down at Tony who was pale.

"Get back to your post man...what are you doing in here anyways." He chuckled and carried the plate back upstairs. Tony sighed and shook his head. He knew Percy was holding a brave face. He didn't know how long that brave face would hold, specially when someone he loved was in trouble.

Eve looked up when the man returned. "Begging your pardon miss, but shouldn't we close those windows? It is getting very cold out." He said and walked toward the windows only to see that it was snowing a little. Very lightly, but it didn't remain unnoticed by the child.

"Oh look...its snowing. Your very favorite thing." He said and put the tray down and sat down on a chair to keep her company.

"Yes...it is." She said taking a bite of the stew. "Its good..." She said and tears started to stream down her face. She felt a soft cloth on her cheek.

"Now why would someone so pretty be wasting her tears on something like this?" He said and motioned to his food.

"What if...my father does what Chauvelin asks...and comes to get me? He'll die anyways...and it'll be my fault...again." She said watched as the man closed the door and motioned for her to follow him.

"Perhaps a change of clothing will help." He said and walked over to the clothing draped over the chair. "Oh that...horrid man." He said now that the door was closed and he was alone with her, he suddenly wished he had some rope, he could drop her from the window and take her place. He took her hand and spun her around.

"Are we alone do you think?" He asked and Eve still playing her part tried to move away from the man.

"Your not an old...pervert are you?" She asked and giggled now at him.

"Oh come now child do you not realize its me?" He asked showing her his ring. She shook her head.

"Oh no whose ring is that?" She said trying to hold back the giggles.

"Oh you little minx...you've known all along." He said hugging her tightly. She gasped when Percy pulled back and held his midsection. "Papa..." She whispered opening his dusty old waste coat and pulled up his shirt. "Child you must not just open someones clothing like this. Its not proper." He said trying to push her away. She pushed his hand away and blotted the blood.

"Its not improper if I'm trying to keep you alive. Your starting to bleed through." She said and used some of the water to wash it off and then flicked some of the powder on her bedside table onto it to make it look like he got it from making bread.

Percy made a visible effort to keep standing as she pulled his shirt up again and blotted the blood off. She looked up at his face. His eyes were screwed closed and he was panting. It was then that she noticed the sweat beading on his forehead, and the pale features shining through some of his makeup.

"You really shouldn't be here. You look as if your about to fall out." She whispered and used her torn dress to bandage up his midsection. She giggled when she looked up at him again. His eyes opened a bit and looked down at her.

"Is...there something funny?" He asked pulling her up to look at him squarely.

"Well yes...if you remember Papa the first time we were captured together you were using your clothing to patch me up...now its turned around." She said. He smiled at her as she helped him to sit back down.


	6. Stay

_**Authors Notes: yeah...I donno how many more chapters I've got left to go. So just keep reading. :D  
**_

* * *

_**A Soft Triumph  
**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Stay**_

Eve slowly opened her eyes looking around the room. There were several things going on at once, the sun was shining through the thin window. A soft layer of snow was on the sill, and there were soft snoring noises coming from the chair at her small table. Her father had fallen asleep watching over her. When she sat up she gasped at the achy pains that were coursing through her body from the harsh beatings. Even her neck felt bruised and sore. Before she realized what was going on however she felt a small cup being pressed against her lips.

She looked up to see Percy holding a cup for her. She never heard him move from the place he was. She took a sip only to start coughing. It was brandy.

"Hush child, and drink. It'll help with the pain." He said and looked up when the door was thrust open.

"Ah there you are Keeper. Where is breakfast we're all starving." The Commander said looking down at the child who seemed to cower away from that glare. She didn't like him, there was something about this man that caused her to fear deeply in him.

"Right away sir. Was just tending to the lady here. Poor girls freezing, and in pain from those harsh beatings." Percy said in a high squeaky voice. Eve just wanted to laugh at him, sometimes when she was younger and he would read to her. He would use those creative voices on the people in the books. It gave everyone personality. She liked the imagination on him.

"Chauvelin knew what he was doing you old goat now go get breakfast ready before I break some of your teeth. Looking at them it wouldn't take much effort anyways." The Commander said and looked at the girl who was looking out the window.

"Hey what are you staring at! Your dad in the next building again?" He asked looking outside.

"Its snowing." She said and looked up at the Commander. "Its my favorite thing you see." She said and walked over to the small bucket of water and splashed some onto her face. She gasped at the coldness of it. That would help to wake her up a bit she hoped. Its not like she had the ability to take a bath around here. So she had to do with what she had.

"Sir...we caught one." A soldier said as he walked in. Another two soldiers walked in with Sir Tony. His cheek was rosey red with purple slowly growing around it.

"Sir Tony!" Eve gasped as she ran toward the man and took his hand.

"Where was he?" The commander asked pushing Eve back into the room.

"He was outside the back door trying to break into the kitchen. The keeper was there seemed white as a sheet at seeing someone trying to come into his kitchen. Didn't know what to do with him. Poor man." The Soldier said. The commander grabbed Tony by his ill tied cravat and looked him in the eyes.

"Fine then...you want in here so badly...you can stay in here. Then die with the child your so willing to protect." He said Tony yelped in pain as he was kneed in the stomach and shoved into the room where Eve knelled down beside him and cradled his head as he coughed.

"Eve...are you alright?" He finally asked after he got a bit more composure on himself.

"Yes...I'm alright just a little weak is all." She looked up when the door was locked and they were left to themselves. Tony sat up and looked her in the eyes. "Percy said you was beat up pretty good. I got myself caught on purpose." He said pulling out some medication for the rope burn around her neck, and some salve for her lip and the pinkness around her eye.

Eve took one look at all this stuff and instantly didn't want to touch any of it. Her eyes roved over the stuff in his hands.

"Now I know you don't want any of this, but if Percy looks through those doors and this isn't on you, he's going to be rightly mad at us both." He said and looked down at the salve.

He rubbed the lotion onto her neck and ran his fingers over the bruise. He shook his head and put his hands down.

"You know the boys and I...we're sorry. We think we should have kept a better eye on you." He said and started to put some salve around her black eye. When he moved to her lip she plucked the salve from his hand and applied it herself. She didn't like anyone to touch her lips. It wasn't proper and her father normally said so.

The doors were thrown open and Chauvelin looked into the room and down at Tony.

"Take him." He said. The soldier that reached down for Tony got bit. Tony looked at Eve who had blood on her teeth.

"I won't let you." She said pushing another soldier who back handed her. She gasped as she hit the floor. The wound on her lip reopened. Tony shook his head.

"No...its alright. I'll be fine." He said and walked with them. Eve looked at the commander who was laughing.

"You got something on your lip." He said and left the room. Chauvelin looked down at the young child who just glared at him defiantly.

"I hear your fathers been to see you...pity he didn't take you with him." He laughed. This shocked Eve. She wondered if he knew that her father was the keeper. She looked up at said man who watched them take Tony.

She suddenly wondered if it were true about her father letting his friends drop one by one. She looked away from her father who saw the sad look in her eyes.

Percy couldn't stand the look she had given him. He didn't like this...he needed to put his plan into motion...and fast or he will loose his daughter and a good friend. He walked into the kitchen and out the back door. He had to act fast, and follow the men to where they were going to hold Tony.

"Old timer where you going?" One of the guards asked. Percy turned around and bowed to the guards.

"I must get some more food if we are to eat another day." He said and continued on.


	7. Man without Fears?

_**Authors Notes: Well thats the end of that. I could have ended it here...but where is the fun of that :D  
**_

* * *

_**A Soft Triumph**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Man without fears?**_

Soon enough Percy walked back into the kitchen. His job done, Tony back under the leagues roofs. A little worse for wear, but still had a huge smile on his face.

Percy spread out the things he had got at the market today. Chauvelin sat in the corner eating the left over stew from earlier. A few of his men were doing the same. Percy pulled out a large pan and pored water from a bucket into it.

"So what we eating tonight old man?" One of the other soldiers asked. Percy smiled and lifted up a tuna, and had a huge smile on his face.

"Man at the market was practically giving this away. Says he's closing up shop. Moving to the country where he and his wife can live now that there son has joined the revolution as a soldier. Says they no longer have anything to worry about." He said and started to cut up the tuna. "Such a nice man, I'll miss him." The story was true...well partially. Although there son didn't join the revolution, he joined the league.

"Always a good thing to retire after so much hard work." A soldier said and leaned back smoking a pipe.

"Specially a child whose joining such a noble cause." Chauvelin said lifting his glass. "To the revolution." He said. Percy lifted his water cup and nodded his head drinking from it.

_Later on that night_

Percy walked into the room where his daughter was being kept. She looked up and at her father. Her eyes were very droopy and tired looking. He sat the tray down and walked over to her. His hands ran over hers as she looked back out the window.

"Tony is safe." He whispered as he took her hands in his. "Your so cold..." He said trying to warm them in his large hands.

"I was so worried that I wouldn't see Sir Tony again." She smiled at her father and looked at the food in the bowl. "Whats that?" She asked looking into the bowl.

"I know you don't like fish so I made you some potato chowder instead. Its not much I'm afraid, but it'll still fill up your belly." He said and held up a spoon full. He stopped and leaned forward. "You'll get very tired after eating this...but please...just let it happen. It'll be easier to carry you." He said and held up the spoon. Eve looked at the spoon very accusingly. She opened her mouth and took a bite.

There was a drug in the food. She couldn't taste it much, but there was a soft bitter taste to the food. When she was finished Percy looked out into the dinning room where the soldiers were eating before. Most of which were yawning and falling asleep. Even Chauvelin had fallen asleep in the middle of making his pipe. Percy smiled and looked around at his daughter who yawned and curled up in the chair she was sitting in. Percy checked the rest of the house, all of which were out like a light. He came back to find his daughter asleep. He picked her up pulling a blanket around the young girl and carried her out of the building meant for her prison. Outside was a carriage waited with Tony within, and Andrew was driving.

"How is she sir?" Tony asked as Percy sat down with his daughter in his arms.

"A little worse for wear but she'll be fine." He said kissing the top of her head.

The carriage halted quite abruptly outside the inn they were staying at. The door was flung open and Hastings stood there with the lamp.

"Percy...come see." He said. Percy climbed out of the carriage and ran into the Inn. The keepers wife motioned for him to follow. Once upstairs and inside a room he looked on the sight he had waited all his life to see. A woman, his wife holding a child in her arms while humming as it fed. He walked forward and leaned over to see the child. It had soft blond hair like him. He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms.

"Eve...wake up." He whispered shaking the little girl who opened her eyes to see her father without that dreadful wig and mustache. "Look." He said turning her just so.

Eve crawled across the bed and looked down at the child. Her eyes watered up and looked up at her father. She reached over and cradled the babies head in her hands.

"Its a boy." Margeurite whispered and looked up at Percy. Her face broke into a smile when she saw the tears running down his face. They were silent tears, the man never let loose any sort of emotion such as these. Eve put her head on her mothers shoulder. She looked up when Percy's league looked through the door. Eve jumped up and ushered them out the doors and closed it.

"You know...I think I know why she's been having those nightmares, and not wanting to be with us." Percy said and sat down on the bed.

"Oh?" Margeurite asked looking back down at the baby.

"I figured it out when she left to go riding that morning." He said and looked up at Eve as she turned and looked at Percy.

"I didn't want to be in the way. I left so you two could have some time together. Papa has been away from us for months at a time sometimes and most of the time he spends it with me teaching me stuff...when he needs to be with you." She said and looked up at her father unsure of what he would think. "I didn't mean to get caught." She said and looked at the baby.

"Oh but sweetheart...your our daughter, we chose to adopt you. We knew what we were doing with when took the job." Margeurite said quoting Percy from several of his exploits. Percy nodded picking up his daughter who yawned and looked down at his son. "So what do we name him?" Percy asked. Eve looked down at him.

"I like the name Robert." Eve said and Percy looked down at the boy and nodded. "Robert." He said and chuckled. "Sir Robert Blakeney." He said and sat his daughter down and picked up his son and walked toward the door and opened it. The league walked over to there chief. "Meet my son Robert." He said and looked up when Eve leaned in and giggled. But suddenly the smile disappeared as she looked down at the ground floor where Chauvelin was looking on with over a dozen men.

"I see you got your daughter back...but its short lived Sir Percy. I knew that old keeper was you. I waited to follow you so you could lead us to this very spot." He said Eve thought quickly as she pulled the rope on the overhanging candle holder. It fell and landed on Chauvelin and his men.

"Quickly we need to get mother and my brother out of here." Percy looked at his daughter.

"Already taking on the over protective big sister note?" He said and pulled a blanket around his son and watched as Hastings and Andrew picked up Lady Blakeney.

"I lost one sibling to my ignorance...I will not loose another." She said officially following them downstairs and into the carriage. Soon enough they were at the port and away from Paris.


	8. Little Blakeney

_**Authors Notes: Yup this story is finished in two more chapters. Last chapters a bit longer then normal...only cause theres so much action I didn't know where to stop. But this chapter is kinda tiny. Also...I have plans for a 3rd one :D  
**_

* * *

_**A Soft Triumph**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Little Blakeney**_

A soft cry echoed through the halls of Blakeney Manor. The littlest Blakeney had woke up from his nap. Percy chuckled as he picked up his son and brought him over to his wife who sat up to feed him.

The baby was only a week old, and Percy was already having his nursery remodeled in soft blues, and greens. He had custom made outfits complete with a tiny cravat.

Percy looked up when he heard his daughter announce that she was home from school. She only had a few more days to go before her holiday began. He was glad. He had a proposal. "In here Eve." He called to his daughter who walked into her mothers room.

"How is he?" She asked leaning over to see her brother who saw her and stopped drinking. He wasn't able to see very well yet, but he knew his sister when he saw her. No real gestures, no smiling, no giggling yet. Just looking at her, and remembering that constant shadow that only left his side when she must. He made a small noise before going back to suckling. Eve just gave off a little giggle before looking back up at her father.

"What do you say we go on a vacation? Our actions in France sent Robespierre to the guillotine. Chauvelin might end up following." This was news to Eves ears. Finally the man who had pleaged her dreams was getting the justice finally do to him.

"Are you sure Papa?" She asked. Percy smiled pulling her close she still held some of the bruises dealt to her by that man.

"Yes I do believe so my love." He said and looked around at Margeurite who looked up at her husband. " I think a little rest will do us all good."

"So...what sort of vacation?" Margeurite asked and shifted her son to the second breast as she watched her husband.

"Perhaps we take a trip to Germany...I'm sure the Skipper wouldn't mind a trip like that." Percy said and looked around at Eve who seemed puzzled. "What is it?" He asked the child. She looked back up at him.

"What do we do on a vacation?" Percy looked even more puzzled at her.

"You mean...you've never had a vacation before?" He asked. She shook her head. "Well a vacation is designed to allow the goers to relax and just refresh themselves. Its something we all need after what happened. "

"Oh okay so kind of like a long term picnic." She said and giggled at such an idea.

"When do we leave?" She asked. Percy looked around for a moment.

"Well you have another day of school so how about the day after early in the morning." He said and smiled as she giggled and ran out of the room.

"Eve ladies don't run!" Margeurite called after her. Eves foot falls slowed down drastically.

"Margeurite I've seen you run before." Percy chuckled sitting down to look over his son.

_A few days later_

Eve looked out over the side of the Day Dreams bow. She loved to feel the salty sea air on her face. She breathed in deeply only to be picked up from behind and put onto someones tall shoulders. She giggled when she looked down to see Percy.

"Hows brother doing?" She asked putting her chin on her fathers head.

"Rather well for being on a boat. I heard stories as a child that I would get sea sick. I don't so much anymore." He said and chuckled at the thought of his mother who was suppose to have been a sick invalid and not all in her mind. It was a cover up of course. He had been taken abroad to be trained in many arts so he may disguise himself better. He had been taught many languages, among other things. His favorite was how to be a sailor. He spent his years from 16 to 18 on a ship. Its also where he learned how to do so many knots. It had become a matter of pride.

"Sir Percy!" Someone yelled from above. "Storm off the port side sir!" He yelled. Percy looked to his side. Indeed there were dark clouds coming in.

"Get the ladies below deck men!" The skipper yelled. Percy picked his daughter up off his shoulders and scooted her off toward his quarters. "Go take care of your mother and brother."

"What about you Papa?" Eve asked he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I've lived on many ships...this storm won't take me from you." He said. Eve nodded and ran into the quarters. Within was her mother, brother, and Suzanne who was there for the vacation as Percy figured she and her husband needed a vacation too.

"Tired of being outside?" Andrew asked rubbing his own wife's stomach who wasn't as big as Margeurites was yet. She was only six months in.

"Nope theres a storm coming. I'm to stay here and take care of the women and children." Eve said to Andrew who stood up and saluted.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled at her smile. "I'll go get some more ginger tea for you Suzanne." Andrew said. Suzanne wasn't taking to well to the morning sickness so needed an extra amount of ginger, and lemons to help.


	9. Within a Storm

_**Authors Notes: You know what...Just cause I'm finished I'll put up the last two chapters :D Just cause I'm neat like that. Also something very similar happened to me when I was on a cruise ship. We just made it back before a hurricane hit us. But the ocean was very very choppy.  
**_

* * *

_**A Soft Triumph**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Within a Storm**_

The waves knocked the ship to and fro. Eve was sitting on the small love seat near the window which was meant to give her fresh air. She had thrown up twice already, and probably about to do so again. The storm was still raging on around them. Percy still hadn't made an appearance, but Eve could hear him yelling commands to the crew outside. If Eve knew her father as well as she thought she did he was on helm.

"Eve honey...are you alright?" Suzanne asked. Her cold hand touched her head and sighed. "Oh your so clammy to the touch sweetheart. Would you like some tea?" She asked poring some, and put some ginger into it. She even put a lemon into the tea for added effect. She held the cup out to her. Eve almost touched the cup when her body lurched and she threw up into the bucket next to her.

"Oh my poor little girl." Margeurite said and helped her back into a seating position. "Perhaps we should get her to bed?" Suzanne suggested putting the cup down.

"No thats not the best thing to do at the moment. Its to hot over there, the window will help. The rocking is almost stopped now." She said and looked around as her son started crying again. "Oh both my babies aren't doing to well." She said picking up her son who didn't like the loud thunder outside.

"He okay mama?" Eve asked slowly standing up.

"Eve no darling please sit back down in your Papa's chair. He'll be fine. He's just scared."

"Scared...of this little storm?" Percy said from the doorway. "Storms calmed down enough, we're doing fine now." He said and looked up at Eve who swallowed hard about ready to barf again. She made a groaning noise when he came close and put his hand on her forehead.

"Sea sick hum? I have something for that." He said picking up a cup and pored something into it.

"Whats that Percy?" Margeurite asked a little worried that it might be brandy again.

"Its a large concentration of cocoa beans. It helps me with my sea sickness too." He said and helped her to drink it. Once down she shuttered at the bitterness before laying back against the chair.

"Percy!" Someone called from the darkness of the boat. "There is a boat off our stern sir."

"A boat...out in this. Are they setting off a distress signal?" He asked.

"Yes sir, its rocking back and forth like they're taking on water sir. Very belly heavy it would seem." Both men left the room. Eve slowly stood up and looked out the window. Her dizziness pushing her back into her seat.

"Stay in your seat Eve." Andrew said from the door. "remember your taking care of the women and children." He said. Eve saluted and nearly fell over on her way back to her seat.

Percy looked on as they neared the boat in question.

"Ahoy!" He heard from the other ship. A man in a white shirt waved his arms with three other men. "We're a goods boat. Taking goods from Ireland to Spain...I'm afraid we've lost our way in the storm, and now it seems that we're taking on water. I don't think our ship will make it sir." He said. Percy looked around at the Skipper who narrowed his eyes.

"How many are you?" He asked.

"Six. Although one is just a boy." He said picking up what looked like a boy of 6 or 7. "If you don't want us at least take the boy with you." He said.

"Let them aboard...its senseless to leave a child fatherless." Percy said and motioned for the life boats to be deployed. Two skidders left the ship and made for the boat which made it back in time to see the goods boat list dangerously to one side before capsizing and going under.

Percy walked the child into the cabin with the ladies and his son. Eve stood up and blocked her brother from view.

"Say hello." Percy said to the boy who looked around at Eve and bowed to her respectfully.

"Good evening I am Peter Kivolskkit." He said in an accent Eve didn't know.

"He's from Russia. He left his home to work with the common goods dept. in Spain." Percy said and looked at his daughter who looked at him from where she stood.

"Good Evening I am Lady Eve Blankeney, my mother Lady Margeurite Blakeney, my brother Sir Robert Blakeney, and Lady Suzanne Ffoulkes...and child." Eve said gesturing to the swollen belly. Suzanne giggled and rubbed her belly where Eve had poked it.

"Eve I leave him in your care." He said looking around at the boys father who seemed like he didn't like the idea of his son being left to a bunch of females. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll have plenty of clothing to wear within those quarters. I'm afraid I may have gone overboard on getting my own sons clothing on this ship." Percy said. It was true, Eve had helped him pick out the clothing. Apparently it was in Percy's head that the cravat will never go out of style if he had anything to do with it.

_Evening_

The lookout stood by the helm watching the rest of the ship down below. Every so often he would hear a creak or a shift in the ship, the soft lap of the water against the side. All of it was normal. Except that loud crack, but he didn't hear it, he felt it. Someone wearing completely black had snuck up behind him and broke his neck. The poor man didn't have a chance, didn't even have time to ring the bell.

Along the side of the boat were two long boats with 12 men each. All of which were looking at a single man at the middle of the boats. A well known man, but a man bent on revenge. Chauvelin. He was determined for this to be a do or die mission. He will have that mans life, or give his in return.


	10. Ambush

_**Authors Notes: Okay last chapter :D  
**_

* * *

_**A Soft Triumph**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Ambush**_

Percy sat up he heard a yell from within the boat. He turned to look at his children who were asleep in a bed next to one another. Eve had a hand on her brothers midsection protectively, the new little boy, Peter was sleeping in a hammock in the corner, his wife slept next to him soundly. Everything seemed safe enough. He was about to go back to sleep when someone yelled 'fire' and a loud bang echoed throughout the hull of his ship. Everyone in the room was awake now. Eve had her tiny brother in her arms. She was pulling a blanket around his little body to keep him warm.

"Eve keep everyone in here. I'm going to go see what in Gods name is going on. Waking both my babes up isn't good form." He said and picked up his sword and a gun. He looked around at Eve and put a second gun on the table. She looked at it and then at her father. "Only if you must...understand." He asked as his wife was pushing a couch into the middle of the room. She pulled Eve down next to herself and the boy.

"I'll protect them sir." Peter said and looked around at the door as Percy walked toward it and slowly opened it.

"Papa...be careful." Eve called after him. Percy smiled at her before launching himself into the fray.

Eve could hear it all, the dieing screams of people on the other side of the door. The loud gun fire of the muskets, the sword on sword, every so often she could hear her father bark orders at his men.

Suddenly the door opened and Andrew pushed his wife into the room gently. Eve looked over the couch. "Take care of her Eve alright?" He asked and she saluted.

"Quickly behind here." Margeurites tiny voice was heard behind Eve. Suzanne waddled behind the couch as quickly as her belly would allow.

There was a loud crash coming from the glass on the door. Eve looked over the couch and saw someone trying to open the door. She knew a French Republicans sleeve when she saw it. She pulled the gun from the table and shot the arm. The howls of pain coming from the man told them he wouldn't try it again. She handed the gun to Peter who looked at it as if it were about to sprout ears and start talking. She opened a drawer and pulled out a flask of powder and a bag of balls.

"Reload it fast Peter." She said. Peter nodded and began to do as he was told. She pulled the sword from the table and kept her eyes on the door. She had every intention of taking Sir Andrew seriously and protecting them.

The door bowed in a bit when someone hit it.

"Don't let anyone into that room!" She heard someone yell from outside. She really didn't like what was going on, everything sounded like utter chaos and her brother was crying so loudly. She just wanted everything to quiet down and be still.

"Eve..." The boy said putting the gun onto the table for her to use. "Can you see whats going on?" He asked

"No..." She said and tried to peak through the hole made by the man. "Its to dark and smokey out there." She said and gasped as someone else was thrown against the door. A large crack could be visible from the inside.

"Get into the secondary room...now." Eve ordered opening the french doors to the tea area. She looked around it to make sure no one was in there. She looked over at her mother who walked in with her brother. Eve pushed over a table and gestured for them to get behind it. Just as she closed the doors the door to the other room broke in two. She could hear the men on the other side of the door. She leaned against the one on the inside.

"Here put this under the knobs." The Russian boy said pushing a chair under it. She heard the door being hit from the other side. She was scared...purly scared so much she was shaking. She had a single shot in one hand, and the sword in the other. She breathed in deeply, if she was going to die it would be for a good reason. She turned slightly looking at the boy in her mothers arms. He'll be her reason, just for today.

She turned back and looked at the door again. Just as soon as it broke in two. Eve fired at the first person she saw with Republican coats on. She swung the sword this way and that cutting into a mans hip. The two men on the other side looked at the little girl with a gun and sword, then down at the man who was shot in the face. The first man with a wounded hip looked at his friend.

"Isn't it the littlest Pimpernel?" He said holding up a gun to Eve. She didn't back down, she didn't look away, she looked the man in the eyes.

"A Pimpernel I am, but the littlest I am not." Eve said swinging the blade once again. The glass over the door rained down on the men. Eve jumped forward grabbing the musket from the first soldier and turned it on them firing it. The one who had the gun on her fell and Eve rushed forward stabbing the second with the knife at the end of the gun.

Eve threw the musket to Peter who began to reload it, and the other two guns. Soon enough she stood off to the side of the open door while the others hid behind the table out of view of anyone coming through the door.

It had to have been longer then what really was. Eve thought she heard someone coming through the door. Her mind was so jumbled and blank when someone walked through the door she nearly stabbed them with the bayanette. She was picked up by someone. She struggled with the man.

"Look chief she would have made a pin cushion out of you." She knew the voice, but it didn't register. She bit his hand and he dropped her to the floor. She went to grab the sword she had threw at the over hanging glass fixture over the door. When she turned around she looked up to see Andrew, and her father looking at her as if she had gone bad.

"Eve...put down the sword." Percy said crouching down to her level so she could see him. "You did good, you protected them as I asked. Your job is done now, you can rest." He said holding out his hand.

Eves eyes filled with tears as she looked at the dead men on the floor. "I killed them...I shot them..." She whispered not looking away from there faces.

"Yes...I know." Percy said pulling the blade from her hand slowly. "I think she's going to need some tea." He said and looked up at Andrew who nodded and left the room.

Eve just sat on the floor looking at the men she killed. She jumped when Percy walked around her and covered her eyes. "Its alright now, its all over...you don't have to do this anymore." Percy said turning her around holding her close.

"Percy you should have seen her. She would have done you proud. They even called her the littlest Pimpernel." She was trying to get the thoughts away from the deadly sight.

"Come on lets get them topside. I'm afraid the place is a little worse for ware."Percy said and motioned for his family to follow. He could feel Eve shaking under his arms as they walked toward the top of the ship. The view up there wasn't any better then the one in his quarters. Several things were damaged, the only Republican that was alive was the man Percy agreed to let live. He was on one of there long boats tied there.

"We're letting you live for one reason." Percy said setting Eve down, but kept his hand in hers.

"What would that be? Whats stopping you from tying a cannon ball to my leg and dropping me in?" He asked. Percy sighed and looked down at Eve.

"If it weren't for you...I wouldn't have this beautiful child to call my own. That Chamberton...is whats saving your neck." He said. Eve looked up at her father slowly. Her eyes were still very foggy. "Lower him down." Percy said and watched as the man who had been his enemy for some years now be released into the ocean. If he were lucky fate will throw him a chance at survival and he'll be spotted by a merchant ship. In Percy's heart and even though he regretted the thought...he hoped not.

Percy looked down at the tired looking child, her hand around his finger like when she was 8. So very fragile, yet so very bold. At least she wasn't shaking anymore. She leaned over and put her cheek onto his hand.

"Are the women and children alright?" The skipper asked having come down from helm. Apparently the helmsmen didn't make it.

"Yes, all uninjured and safe. Although there are a few men who need removing before I allow her back down in there. I don't think its a great idea to show them to her again." Percy said. The skipper nodded and motioned for a few of his men to remove the corpses.

"She took them on all by herself?" He asked.

"I don't know the full story Skipper...just that when I entered the room I almost got stabbed by her." He chuckled when he looked down at his daughter who was falling asleep where she stood. Percy picked her up and sighed.

"She was brave sir. She shot the first man who broke the window and tried to open the door that way. Then there were thr..." He paused and looked at Eves eyes grew wide at the thought. "Yeah well...she did good." He said knelling down and took her hand. She looked up at him.

"Its okay...you did what you thought was right, and we're alive because of it. I..well...all I could do is sit there and reload guns. I should have helped. I'm such a coward. What would my parents thing of me?" He said and looked around. "Speaking of which?" He looked around to see his father down by a group of men talking to them about...whatever. His arm was in a makeshift sling.

"Papa!" Peter yelled his father looked around at his son and waved.

"You alright?" He called and Peter just nodded his head. Victor walked up the stairs and spotted Percy with his daughter in his lap. Her eyes were closed, and sleep was slowly taking over her.

"She alright sir?" He asked the man. Peter chuckled.

"More then alright Papa...shes a hero. She single handedly protected all four...er...five of us." He said. Victor leaned over and looked at Eve whose eyes were opened a bit.

"He's all I have left after his mother died to the sickness. Thank you." He said "We are in your debt." He said bowing low to her. Peter nodded his head and sat down.

Eve just closed her eyes and sighed softly just breathing in her fathers smell listening to his heart beat. She opened her eyes just a bit to see her mother talking silently to Suzanne. Her brother asleep in her arms. She'd do it again, for him...only for him.

The End.

* * *

**_Authors Notes: So what did you think? I can put out yet another one if you so wish._**


End file.
